1549 Days
by danicoro
Summary: She didn't count the days; she didn't want to. But, if you asked Mia how long it had been since Jesse McCree had disappeared on her with nothing more than a handwritten note, she'd be able to tell you.
1. Homecoming

Mia trudged up the stairwell towards her apartment. The setting sun blazed into her back, providing some relief from the tension in her shoulders. Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she glanced at the screen; half past seven, and a message from her boss at Kōfihaus.

 _Hey Mimi! I know it's your day off tomorrow, but can you cover for Lina? She works the open shift. Let me know. Thanks!_

She sighed loudly as she reached the third floor—she'd reply later, but for now, she just wanted to get home. Turning down the walkway towards her unit, she noticed something sitting in front of her door—a small bouquet of flowers.

She sucked in a sharp breath, heart leaping into her throat as she rushed down the hall. Crouching down, she picked the bundle up, turning it to find the note card she knew would be there—like it always was.

" _Oh_ …" she breathed out, her heart dropping into her stomach when she saw it. _I'll see you soon, sweet pea_. A hard, unyielding lump formed in her throat, and she tried to swallow around it, but found she couldn't. Tears welled up in her eyes and she slumped to the ground. Verbena, Texas bluebells, and firewheels—she recognised the wildflowers from her trips outside the city. He was close—he must be. The flowers were fresh, and she'd know that crap penmanship anywhere.

The sudden, aching sound of her own sob startled her, and she trembled as tears fell down her cheeks. _Damn it…_ The sound of metal jingling, and the fading of the sun's warmth made her grow tense. The darkness of someone standing behind her blocked onto her doorway, and she turned slowly over her shoulder.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she scrambled to stand, her expression quickly changing from apprehension to shock. The familiar red of the serape, and those chestnut brown eyes; she held her breath. He smiled at her, but it was heartsick, his gaze filled with longing.

She wasn't sure he was actually standing there— _but what an odd image to conjure up, if he isn't_ , she reasoned. Her mouth dry, she reached forward hesitantly, her hand hovering in the space between them. He stepped into her touch, moving to cover her hand with his right, pressing it into the armour of his chassis.

"Hey, sweetheart." He was warm, even through the leather of his glove. Her breath hitched as she met his gaze again, and fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"It's you," she breathed out. Her sob was loud, and she threw her arms around his neck. He laughed as he caught her, burying his face into the curve of her shoulder. When he finally leaned back, she was still crying, and too overwhelmed to speak.

"Hey, now," he shushed her as he wiped at her tears. "It's alright, sweet pea—I'm here."

She sobbed out a laugh, wiping at her eyes with the heel of her palm. "You're a real piece of work, Jesse McCree," she muttered. Jesse laughed as he put a kiss against her forehead.

"You going to invite me in?" He asked, motioning to her door. She sniffled as she stood back, looking at him for a moment. Taking his face in her hands, she smiled through her tears as she pulled him down.

"Yeah," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss against his mouth. He kissed back, pressing her into the door with a little more force than he meant to. She snorted as she pushed against his chest, her fingers flexing as she nudged his nose with her own.

"Easy there, cowboy."

He chuckled as he kissed her once more, curling his fingers around hers before stepping back to wait as she unlatched the door. She quickly scooped up the flowers from the ground and took his arm, pulling him inside. Discarding her heavy knapsack next to the table, she set her flowers down as he looked around appraisingly.

"Nice place," he commented. "Seems like it might be cozy for two."

She raised a brow as she looked over her shoulder at him, filling a glass vase with water at her sink. "You planning on moving in?" She asked, unwrapping the ribbon on the flowers to drop them in.

He hummed as he approached her, thumbing over her cheek as he regarded her fondly. "Might be," he replied, his tone just a little saucy. "Depends on what the current tenant decides."

Mia brushed her fingers over the delicate petals of the wildflowers, then looked up at him.

"Where have you been, Jesse? You had me worried sick for three damn years until I heard about the hypertrain. And I couldn't even hear about it from _you,_ I had to hear about you on the news!" She paused, hands on her hips. Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him before he could.

"And don't try to pretend you didn't know where I was. I never hid, never changed my name, and anyway, you've been having flowers delivered to me while I was at work for damn near a year!" The more she spoke, the more agitated she became. "And I know you know I have more than one job; I've had flowers from you at both of them." Her expression was a mix of relief and anguish, and her eyes grew wet again.

"Not even a damn message… No _'hey, I'm okay'_ —nothing. You ran away in the middle of the damn night on me over four years ago with nothing but a note, and no way to contact you. Now, you show up on my doorstep like I just saw you last week!" Her breath hitched as she choked on her words, tears streaming down her cheeks. " _Damn it…_ "

"Honeybee…" His voice was soft, lined with a sorrowful apology as he reached towards her. She closed the distance, burying her face into his serape as she sobbed, arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm so mad at you, Jesse. I'm _so_ mad. But I've been worried about you, too," she sobbed, squeezing him. "I missed you so bad…" He stroked her hair for a long minute, letting her cry a little before he nudged his fingers up under her chin to make her look at him. Her gaze was wet and raw and aching, and his brow furrowed as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he cooed, drawing his thumb over the swell of her lips. "I'm here, now, so you can yell at me all you like." He stroked his fingers through her hair and over her cheeks, kissing her over and over until her breaths tempered. She stilled, staying pressed into him, face buried into his serape. It smelled like smoke, and sandalwood, and earth—like him.

After a time, she took a step back. There was a long pause while she looked at him, arms crossed over her chest. He watched her for a moment, his expression soft.

"What happened?" She asked, her expression expectant. He looked a little perplexed at that, cocking a brow. She reached beneath his serape and took his left hand.

"What happened?" She asked again, cradling the metal appendage. He didn't pull away, but didn't look comfortable, either. After a long minute of silence, she sighed and kissed his palm.

"Hey, you don't have to—"

"I do. I saw you trying to hide it from me."

"I ain't hidin'—"

"No? Why'd you have your serape draped over it like that? And why're you only using your right hand when you touch me? You think I wouldn't notice it?" She wasn't angry, or even annoyed—she only sounded sad.

"It's… sort of new, I guess," he mumbled, looking embarrassed. "I'm not really used to it, yet." Another silence settled between them as they looked at one another. His metal fingers flexed, and she let go of him, reaching to thumb over his lips.

"Don't hide from me, Jesse," she chided him with a small smile. His right hand sidled down her torso to rest on her hip. She glanced to his metallic hand, the fingers flexing at his side where he continued trying to hide from her beneath his serape. She glanced up at his face, and smiled again.

"I want you to put your hands on me, Jesse. Both of them." He hesitated for a moment, then gingerly reached forward to put his left hand on her other side. She was surprised to find it was warm, and her smile broadened as she looked up at him.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" She purred. Jesse chuckled as he leaned down to plant a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"You really are somethin', Mia," he murmured fondly, nuzzling her cheek. She tucked in against him with a soft hum.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," she mumbled, and Jesse laughed as he tipped her face up to kiss her again, over and over until she was giggling and breathless.

"You better," he muttered, pausing to nuzzle into her crown. "Damn, I missed you, sweetheart," he sighed, pressing kisses all over her face. She smiled as she let him go on, giggling at the scrape of his scruff across her skin. He kissed the bridge of her nose and stepped back, thumbing over the shape of her lips. She kissed the pad of his thumb, hooking her fingers into his belt.

"You going to stick around?" She asked. He smiled as he took off his hat, drawing his fingers over the curve of her chin.

"I could be persuaded," he replied. She smirked as she turned and crossed towards her cupboards.

"You want a drink?" She asked over her shoulder as she pulled out a glass tumbler. He sloughed off his serape, hanging it with his hat on the line of hooks next to her door, settling into a chair at her table.

"What do you have?"

"Hudson Baby bourbon," she replied, hopping up onto the counter to reach into one of the higher shelves. His brows shot up in surprise as he gave an appreciative whistle.

"That's a fine one. You take up drinkin' while I was away?" He teased, swinging his arm over the back of the chair as he watched her. When she hopped back down to the floor, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"No. I got this in case—" She paused, looking embarrassed as she turned away. "In case you came back…"

The quiver in her voice made his heart sink, and a tense silence fell between them. He stood out of the chair and closed the distance between them.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Mia…"

"It's alright," she mumbled, looking embarrassed, but still a little hurt. "I just… I missed you, but I'm still mad at you. There's a lot I want to say, but I'm scared you're going to disappear on me again before I get to say any of it. It'd be bad enough if you bailed out on me like that again, but before I got a chance—"

"Hey now, that ain't fair, honeybee," he mumbled, pressing a thumb against her lips to stop her. "Give me a chance to catch my breath before you lambaste me, huh?"

She scowled a little. "Don't patronize me," she snapped. "You know exactly why I feel like that, and you know exactly whose fault it is, too."

"Damn, sweet pea, you ain't mincin' your words right now, are you," he mumbled, even as he smiled fondly. He cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone as he leaned down to press a few chaste kisses against her lips. She sighed as she closed her eyes, the tension between them quickly dissipating.

"I just don't want you to go away again. Yeah, I'm mad, and I have a right to be, but I missed you. And I want that to _stay_ past-tense." Her voice grew softer as she went on, until she trailed off entirely. He kissed her again, a little less chaste as he pushed her into the counter.

"Think you can put up with me movin' in for a bit, then?" He asked, nuzzling her cheek. "I need to lay low for a little while." _And I've been missin' you somethin' fierce,_ he thought, though neglected to add. She laughed through a sob as she put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to bury into the crook of his neck.

"You jackass," she muttered, as exasperated as she was fond. "You disappear on me for four Goddamn years, then you just show up and ask to move in." Leaning back to look at him, she drew her fingers over his cheek as she sighed. "Of course you can stay. As long as you don't make the place smell like a smoke shack. I need my damage deposit back when I leave."

He laughed as he picked her up and squeezed, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She smelled faintly of lilac, and he hummed before reluctantly setting her back down. She still looked sad, but she forced a smile as she turned back to the counter, opening the bottle of tan liquor to pour him a glass.

"You still take it neat?" She asked. Jesse hummed his agreement as he leaned into her shoulder, leaving kisses along the curve of her throat as his hands slid down her sides. She gripped at the countertop as her breath hitched on a gasp, letting him have his way for a moment. Leaning back, she pushed a hand into his chest as she turned—he curled his fingers around hers.

"Easy there, cowboy. You want a drink, or not?" She asked, cocking a brow. He stared at her for a long moment, and she felt her cheeks flush with heat. He seemed to debate something, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"I'll take the drink, sweet pea," he said, brushing his thumb over the curve of her lips. Silence settled between them as she waited for him to sit back down before pouring his drink.

He fingered the rim of the glass for a moment before he picked it up, downing it in one shot. A low rumble resounded in his chest as he curled an arm around her waist, drawing her in to nuzzle her chest as he pressed a few kisses against the line of her cleavage.

"You got somewhere I can clean up?" He asked, letting her run her fingers through his hair with a low sigh. She smiled as she leaned down to press a kiss into his crown, her thumbs tracing the shape of his earlobes.

"C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour. There's not much to show, but you may as well get to know the place if you're staying for awhile," she said, picking up his hand and tugging him along. She led him through the apartment, showing him the small living room adjacent to the front entrance and the kitchen, the closet where she kept the towels and cleaning supplies, and a small bathroom, which was more like a water closet. He looked a little bewildered at how tiny it was, but nodded.

"I ain't got much of my own things, so I'll be needin' to borrow yours for now, 'til I can get my own," he mumbled, shuffling into the tiny room. Mia raised a brow, then laughed as she realised what he meant—he thought that was the only bathroom.

"That's not the main bath, Jesse. It's just a half bath. You really think I'd live in a place without a shower?" She asked. Jesse looked a little sheepish as he shrugged.

"I didn't want to assume…" he mumbled. Mia smiled as she leaned into him.

"Come on. The bedroom has an en suite. It's this way," she said, motioning further down the hallway. "It's pretty much the only good thing about this garbage heap, and almost makes the rent worth it."

The bedroom was the largest room in the small apartment, and it still barely fit her queen bed and small dresser. The closet was small, too, overstuffed with cropped shirts and tanktops and more boxes up top. Mia led him towards the en suite bathroom, and Jesse gave an appreciative whistle as he entered. A pedestal sink, a toilet with a bidet, a large shower stall, and a jetted tub.

"Did they reno the bathroom and forget the rest of the place?" He wondered aloud. Mia laughed.

"The way I hear it, that's not too far off, actually. Some of the units were partially renovated a few years ago—I think they were trying to convert this place into a condo. The rest of the place is nothing fancy, but it's a roof over my head, and honestly, it's damn nice for a poor girl who works two jobs," she commented. Jesse chuckled as he mussed her hair a little, and she swatted him away with a giggle.

"Go on, then," she said, patting his chest. "The controls are all self-explanatory, and I've got a plain bar of soap if you don't want to smell like a flower bush," she joked. Jesse laughed as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Smell like you? There are much worse things, sweet pea. But if you've got it anyway, I'll take it," he said. She nodded, taking a paper-wrapped bar off the wall shelf to hand it to him.

"Much obliged," he replied, and she nodded.

"I'll let you get cleaned up. You got anything you want for supper?" She asked.

"Well, now! I barely moved in and she's already cookin' my meals for me!" He teased her. She smiled as she rolled her eyes, and he drew her up to kiss her a few times with a low hum.

"Well?" She asked, her hands sliding along his sides. It was an oddly comforting gesture, and it made him smile a little as he nuzzled her forehead.

"Depends. Are you on the menu?"

"Jesse!" She squawked a laugh, slapping his arm playfully. He laughed as he gave her a squeeze.

"Sorry, honeybee, but you do look good enough to eat…"

Mia smiled as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with a hum. "Maybe later. Get yourself cleaned up, and I'll get us some supper," she said.

Jesse waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that right now, sweetheart. The last thing I need is you slavin' over a hot stove for me after a long day at work. Once I get cleaned up, I just want to curl up with you for a little while. We'll figure out somethin' to eat later, alright?" He mumbled, leaning into the curve of her throat to leave kisses along her skin. Mia stepped back to look up at him, cradling his face in her hands for a long minute.

"Okay."

He turned his face into her hand to kiss her palm, then leaned down to kiss her mouth, pressing her back against the sink as he drew her in tight against him.

"I love you, Mia," he mumbled, heat flooding over his face. It felt like it had been years since he'd said it—because it had, but damn, it felt good to say it again. Her breath hitched, and she smiled as she nuzzled his cheek.

"I love you, too, Jesse McCree," she said, giving him a squeeze. "Go on and have your shower, cowboy. You'll feel better, and we can talk when you're finished."

Jesse nodded as he turned towards the stall, then glanced towards the tub. "You want to take a bath with me later?" He asked. Mia sighed with a laugh as she gave him another squeeze.

"Do you want to take a bubble bath?" She asked, pressing her forehead against his chassis between his shoulder blades. He snorted, covering her hands on his belly. Mia sighed as she shifted her fingers beneath the latch on his armour, waiting for the soft hiss to indicate it had come unhitched.

"Go for a shower," she repeated, lifting his armour off him. "I'll get you some clean clothes, and we can talk. Later."

She hooked his chassis over her shoulders to carry it away, and his heart squeezed in his chest after she shut the bathroom door. _Damn, I missed you…_ He hadn't realized just how _much_ he'd missed her until she was standing right in front of him, until he was holding her in his arms, until he was kissing her again for the first time in four years. He wanted her to be close to him, right now. Even the distance of her being on the other side of the door made him feel uneasy. He tried to ignore it, tapping the console and setting the water temperature before beginning to strip. One by one, pieces of his clothing fell into a dirty heap on the floor. Lastly, he unlatched the metal prosthesis attached to his upper arm. It powered down as it came unhooked from the nerve connectors, and he winced as the phantom sensation lingered. He stepped under the water and let out a luxuriant sigh, letting the heat peel over his body and settle in his core.

He heard the door of the bathroom crack open, and he glanced towards it from the corner of his eye, body tensing briefly before he noticed it was just Mia. She looked markedly less clothed than she had been a few minutes earlier. The tension returned when he remembered the metal prosthesis, and that she hadn't seen his damaged arm yet. He tried to pretend like he hadn't noticed her.

Her fingers brushed against the small of his back and he flinched. She pressed a kiss against his back, between his shoulders. The stall was more than big enough for the two of them, but it felt cozy to have her in there with him. The tension in his body slowly ebbed away as she leaned against him, her arms wrapped around his middle.

"I hope you don't mind," she mumbled softly. "I just want to be close to you, right now, Jess."

"I don't mind at all, sweet pea," he sighed as he tipped his head back, covering her hands in his belly. A beat passed, and he swallowed. "I missed you."

She squeezed him before she stood back, and he noticed the absence of her body heat as she stepped out of the stall again. He turned over his shoulder to watch as she carried a small stool in, setting it at his feet. She motioned to the seat, and he took the hint, settling down onto it. He closed his eyes as he felt her fingers getting more water into his hair, followed by the light, minty smell of her shampoo as she started working it through. It was an old intimacy that wasn't entirely unfamiliar to him, but given the distance, felt almost foreign, now. Still, it made him feel ineffably wanted.

Her fingers were slow and meticulous as she worked him over, and he couldn't help the low groan he let out, pressing his face into her chest. He heard her soft giggles from above him, and turned his gaze up to look at her. She smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead.

"Close your eyes—time to rinse," she said. He did as he was told, sighing again as she worked the lather out. He was left with a pleasant tingling on his scalp, then waited as she worked in some conditioner, combing it out and then rinsing again.

"Full service," he sighed with a happy smile, and Mia laughed as she leaned down to kiss his mouth.

"We aren't done yet," she teased. Jesse raised a brow as she stood back, plucking her loofa from the hook on the wall. She worked up a lather with the bar of soap, and started working on his shoulders and back. "Stand up," she said as she finished there.

He did as he was told, cheeks flushed as she continued to wash him. She was careful around the stunted end of his arm, as if she knew that there were nerve connectors there. He held his breath, waiting for her to ask him again what happened.

She didn't.

She carried on like she knew it as intimately as she did the rest of his body, like it had always been that way. It was a simple gesture, and it made a pleasant feeling bloom out in his chest. He let out the breath he was holding.

She avoided his personal areas as she continued, but made it down his legs, all the way to his feet, before she stood back up and handed him the loofa.

"You'll have to finish yourself up, but I figured you wouldn't mind," she said, turning her back to step out of the stall. He caught her around the waist and tugged her back against him, pressing his face into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Mia," he whispered against her skin. She sighed quietly as she turned over her shoulder to kiss his ear.

"You're welcome, Jesse. Now finish up, and we can go relax," she said. Jesse tightened his grip on her, fingers pressed into her thigh.

"What about you?" He mumbled. Mia smiled as she nuzzled his temple.

"I'll do myself while you're finishing up," she answered, carefully squirming out of his grip. He made a quiet sound of disapproval, but did as she had said, finishing up his washing before he stepped out of the shower. While he toweled off and combed through his hair and beard, she quickly showered. As he stepped out of the bathroom, a pleasant chill struck his skin, and he noticed the array of clean clothes she'd lain out on the bed.

"You kept my old clothes?" Jesse called back into the bathroom. There was a long silence, and then the quiver of her voice as she answered: "Yeah."

"Much obliged," he added, a little softer. He heard her sniffle, and he could hear the ache in her voice: "You're welcome."

 _Damn it_. He hopped into a pair of boxers and grey sweats that she'd lain out, and pulled on a dark t-shirt before he hurried back to the bathroom.

"Hey—"

She startled as he entered, unable to hide the few tears that were still sliding down her cheeks. His expression softened, and he caught her face in his hands, pressing soft kisses against her mouth until she grew quiet.

His fingers trailed down the column of her throat as he touched his forehead against hers. "I'm here, now, Mia, and I ain't leavin' again."

She grew tense in his arms as she looked up at him, searching his gaze for something as hope and longing and apprehension passed over her features. "You promise?"

He nodded as he leaned in to kiss her mouth, once. "I promise."

She swallowed as she let her towel drop to the floor. He averted his gaze, keeping it locked to hers, even as his fingers tickled up along her ribs.

"Let's go watch some TV," he purred, kissing the juncture of her collar bones before he stepped back and left the bathroom again. He heard Mia's huffing laugh behind him, and smirked a little.

He stretched himself out across the couch and started flipping through the channels on her TV, waiting for her to come out from her room. When she appeared from the short hallway, he paused, and barely stopped himself from giving a whistle of approval. She'd come out wearing one of his old flannel button-downs that she'd kept, and invited herself to stretch out on top of him.

"Anything good on?" She asked sleepily, nuzzling into his chest. The smell of lilac was a little stronger now, and he smiled as he gave her a squeeze.

"You smell good," he mumbled. She laughed as she curled her fingers into his shirt, looking up at him.

"Hm, don't think I've seen that show before," she teased. He laughed as he kissed her forehead, then turned back to the TV, glancing at the guide on screen.

"Some movies. Some trash TV, reality shows, the usual. You want to watch the news?" He asked. She snorted, shaking her head as she nuzzled into his chest. He hummed, thumbing over the shape of her ear. She took the remote from him and looked at the buttons for a moment, then tapped in a few numbers. The screen flickered, and then they were watching a woman talk about the best way to season salmon fillets. They both let out a sigh as they settled into the sofa a little more comfortably, letting the droning buzz of the television provide some background noise as they cuddled.

As time slogged on, his fingers teased along her spine, slowly working the hem of her shirt further up her body. He found himself shocked when he finally hiked it up over the curve of her backside to find she wasn't wearing panties.

"You're bein' cheeky, I see," he commented. She didn't say anything, only wiggled her hips in response. The slight jiggle made him chuckle, and he cupped a cheek in his hand, giving her a squeeze. She hummed as she pressed her face into his chest.

"I missed you," she murmured, drawing in a deep breath. Jesse's chest bloomed with warmth as he nuzzled the top of her hair.

"Me too, sweet pea. You thought about what you want for supper?" He asked. She turned her face up to look at him, her expression sleepy and relaxed.

"Mm, not really. You?" She purred. Jesse cocked a brow.

"Is that a question, or a suggestion?"

"Yes," she replied with a cheeky smile. He chuckled as he gave her a gentle swat, more sound than force. She laughed as she folded her arms under her chin, across his chest.

"I am hungry, though. You have any preferences? There's pizza, Mexican, a barbecue place—"

"I saw a little corner shop on my way in, a few blocks west of here. Looked like they did shawarma and such. You eaten there before?" Jesse put in. Mia nodded.

"Yeah. The food's pretty good, and the owner and her wife are really sweet. They're carry-out, though, so I'll have to go pick it up," she replied. Jesse nodded, but looked a little annoyed.

"I didn't want you slavin' over a stove, so now I'm sendin' you out to buy me food," he muttered. Mia smiled as she leaned up and pressed a kiss against his brow.

"It's okay. It's not that far, so I don't mind. You have anything specific you want?"

"Nah. I trust you'll bring me somethin' good," he replied, thumbing over her lips. She smiled and nipped at the digit, then swung her leg back over him to stand up.

Without speaking, she disappeared back to her room, emerging a few minutes later wearing a pair of cropped shorts, but the same oversized flannel shirt. She stopped behind him and leaned down to press a soft kiss into the crown of his hair, then his forehead. He tipped his head back to look at her.

"Be good, cowboy," she said softly. Jesse's chest fluttered, and he smiled lazily.

"Always am."

She smiled as she leaned forward again to press a soft kiss against his mouth. "Be back soon."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! If you liked my writing, please leave me a review to let me know! It makes my day every time, and helps motivate me to continue writing!_ ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭❤️


	2. Loving

_Thank you so much for reading my work! Due to the explicit/adult nature of the content in this chapter, this is an abridged version of the full chapter, which will only be available on AO3/Archive of Our Own._

 _In keeping with FFN's Terms of Service, I cannot link directly to the AO3 version of the story, but I use the same handle on AO3, and the story is titled the same, as well. If you wish to read the chapter in its entirety, please find it there!_

* * *

"You've got a little—here," Mia laughed as she reached toward him with a napkin, swiping a dab of sauce off the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks, 'ma," he replied.

She gave him a swat on his shoulder. "Not my fault you're such a mess," she grumbled, but smiled a moment later. Jesse hummed as he shoved the last bit of his food into his mouth. Mia was still only about half done hers, and leaned back into the couch, propping her feet up on the table as she absently looked at the TV.

Jesse stood from the sofa, collecting the papers and other trash, and she glanced at him briefly before turning back to the television; she was happy to let him help clean up a little. A few minutes after she heard him shuffling in the kitchen, he returned and leaned down to pick up her feet. He turned her body on the sofa so she was laying across it, with her feet propped up in his lap, and she cocked a brow at him as she took a bite out of her food.

"I figure you've been on your feet all day, then I made you go out and buy me dinner—least I can do is give you a foot rub," he said, answering the unspoken question on her face.

She smiled a little as she sidled the foot he wasn't holding along his thigh. "I've got something else you could rub for me…" She purred.

Jesse laughed as he pushed her wayward foot off his leg. "We'll get to that, honeybee," he chided her, giving her a stern look. "Just relax for a bit."

Mia's smile grew warm as she popped the last morsel into her mouth, and settled back down onto the sofa to relax, as instructed.

Time passed, and Mia began to doze as Jesse's fingers drifted up from her feet to her calves. When he paused for a long minute, she opened her eyes to glance at him as he stroked over the bridge of her foot.

"Feel good?" He asked with a little smirk.

She smiled back and nodded. "Mm, yeah," she sighed.

Jesse leaned over to press a kiss against her kneecap. "Good."

Silence settled between them as his expression grew distant and he stroked a hand along her calf. Mia shifted to swap positions on the couch, and Jesse stumbled out of his reverie. He looked perplexed as she lay her head in his lap, looking up at him fondly.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked, teasing her fingers through the scruff on his jaw. He smiled as he carded his fingers through her thick curls, his expression just a little far away.

"Nothin' much, honeybee."

Mia hummed as she caught his chin in her fingers to tip his face down. "That so? You look awfully thoughtful for someone who's thinking about 'nothing'."

"Can't be helped," he murmured, fingers squeezing at the nape of her neck. She pushed herself up and slid into his lap, pulling him forward to steal several kisses from him. He was eager in the way he returned the gesture, but she could still sense the hesitation in him.

"You alright, Jesse? You're holding back," she murmured, teasing her lips against his.

He looked mollified, and glanced away as she felt him stiffen. "I want you, honeybee—so bad I can hardly stand it. But I don't want to rush you into anything, and I don'twant you thinkin' that's all I came back for…" he mumbled.

Mia smiled as she nuzzled his cheek, then coaxed him into another deep, hungry kiss. She licked into his mouth as her hands stroked along his chest before palming over his crotch. "I know, Jesse," she whispered. "I know you, and I know that's not why you came back. And I want you, too—it's been four years; how could I not?"

Jesse nodded, pulling her back into more kisses. Heat pooled down in his belly, spreading out over his nerves. His fingers scrabbled at her skin, sliding up under her shirt to track along her spine, and the supple flesh of her belly. Without realising himself, he let out a growl of frustration and tore at the offending fabric, sending popped buttons skittering across the sofa and floor.

Mia startled, but her expression softened and she laughed. "You could have just asked me to take it off," she chided, though she wasn't serious.

"It's more fun this way," he joked, pulling her in to nuzzle to soft skin of her breasts. He fondled the plush mounds, teasing his thumbs over her pert nipples and listening to the shaky sighs of delight from her as he did. He glanced down, sliding one hand slowly up along the plane of her thigh, but stopping at the hem of her shorts. The way he caressed and massaged at her skin, she could tell he was trying to ask permission to touch her without actually vocalizing it— _is this okay? Can I touch you here?_

Mia reached down and popped the button on her shorts, sliding the zipper down before grabbing his hand and pushing it into her panties. "Go on. You don't need to ask permission," she murmured, leaving a few teasing kisses on his lips.

Jesse flustered but laughed as he rifled through the tuft of hair on her mound. "It's been four years, so I thought it'd be better to be respectful…"

"You're nothing if not respectful, Jesse—I know you, though, and I trust you," Mia cooed, kissing him. "If you really want to ask my permission, you can, but don't play games with me—I want you, too. So, don't make me wait anymore."

* * *

His expression melted into fondness and concern as he stroked his hand along her cheek. "You alright, sweet pea?" He asked, suddenly a little shy. She laughed as she turned her face into his hand, kissing his palm as she arched her back and hummed in agreement.

"Yeah… missed you," she breathed, chest still heaving with effort. He laughed as he leaned over, tucking into her shoulder. His arms slid up beneath her as he pulled her in against his chest, pressing soft, biting kisses along her pulse. A silence settled between them as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fingers crossing his back and up into his hair.

After a time, he eased them onto their sides, tucking into her chest. "You need anything? Some tea, or a bath?" He mumbled sleepily.

Mia giggled as she gave him a squeeze. "I could go for a bath. You feel like joining me?" She cooed.

He looked up at her, eyes alight. "I thought maybe you'd want to go by yourself, but if you'll let me, of course I'll join you," he murmured with a broad smile.

She smiled in kind and leaned down to kiss him softly, her fingers teasing along his jaw. "You want a bubble bath?"

Jesse chuckled as he looked a little sheepish. "I won't say no."

Mia nodded as she tucked him into her chest, pressing kisses against his forehead. "Okay. You mind to hold me for a few minutes, first? You're real warm," she mumbled, which made Jesse laugh.

"Why don't you stay tucked in, sweetheart, and I'll go get the bath on?" He offered.

Mia glanced aside thoughtfully, fingers playing through the strands of his hair. She thumbed over his cheekbone, then down over the shape of his lips as she watched him. "Maybe I want you to hold me for a bit because I missed you, too. Unless you're real keen on that bath…?"

He leaned up to kiss her mouth. "Even if I was, I'm not about to go runnin' off after you asked so nice," he mumbled, pressing a few kisses against her throat and chest.

Mia smiled as she nuzzled his crown, giving him a squeeze. "Love you, cowboy. More than anything, I do."

Jesse sighed as he nibbled the dip of her collarbones. "I love you, too, honeybee… I missed you."

A beat of silence passed, and the soft sound of her voice came against his hair. "I'm glad you came back…"

Jesse squeezed her so hard he almost knocked the breath out of her, but she didn't complain. "Me, too…"

* * *

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! If you liked my writing, please leave me a review to let me know! It makes my day every time, and helps motivate me to continue writing!_ ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭❤️


	3. To Parlance

A comfortable silence had settled over them as he held her, spreading soft kisses out over her skin. The movement towards the bathroom began without a word passing between them, both shifting to sit up.

Mia tapped at the tub's console, then poured some different liquids in while Jesse waited. As the room filled with the warm, floral scent of the bubble bath, she watched him work at the seam of his metallic arm where it joined his organic one.

"It's waterproof," he said, noticing her curious gaze. He winced as the nerve connectors detached. "There's just a lot of movin' parts, so it's a bit of a pain to dry off, among other things."

She nodded, her fingers fidgeting. "Does it hurt? When you take it off or put it on, I mean?" She asked, looking a little sad. "I saw you wince…"

Jesse smiled fondly as he approached her, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her forehead as he stroked her hair. "You notice the feelin' of somethin' pokin' at your nerves, y'know? But it don't hurt none," he replied, nudging her chin. Her expression softened a little, and she nodded. Stillness hung between them, and he stepped into the tub as she piled her hair atop her head, pinning it in place.

"You going to turn on the jets?" He asked as he leaned against the backrest.

Mia giggled as she slipped into the tub after him, sitting between his legs. "Not unless you want to be cleaning up bubbles for the next two hours," she replied.

Jesse pressed a kiss against the back of her shoulder as she leaned into his chest. "Speakin' from experience, I take it?" He asked with a little smirk.

Mia nodded. "Unfortunately. We can use the jets another time, though, don't worry."

She closed her eyes and arched her back as she stretched. Jesse's hand crept up along her ribs, tickling along the skin of her breast as he bracketed her legs with his own. Mia took his hand and put a kiss against his palm, and he shifted to wrap around her throat. As he left a kiss on the back of her hair, she melted into him, and they sat in the quiet for a long time, enjoying the moment, and each other's company.

He thought she might have dozed off after a time, the way her breathing slowed. He brushed his thumb along the steady beat of her pulse, leaning down to put a kiss behind her ear. That seemed to rouse her, and she turned around to face him, her expression one of sad fondness. Jesse watched as her fingers drew along his pulse, the dip of his collarbones, and the plane of his chest. Pausing over an ugly scar on the left side—faded, but still new to her—she spread her hand out over it, relishing the feeling of his heartbeat beneath her touch. Her gaze was distant, and something about it seemed to ache.

A tightness bloomed out in his chest, and he caught her chin, drawing her gaze up. "Hey, sweetheart—where you at?"

Her brow furrowed briefly, and she leaned in to press a soft kiss against his mouth. As her fingers drew over his face, he trembled at the delicacy with which she touched him.

Leaning her forehead against his, she took a breath and broke her silence. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Tension rippled out through Jesse's limbs, his expression bewildered as his fingers flexed against her side. "...what?"

Knowing she'd caught him off guard, she sighed. "You left me…" Her tone wasn't accusatory—just heartbroken and sad.

Jesse swallowed as his fingers curled into her ribs. _Oh._ "I'm sorry, Mia…"

Her shoulders slumped as she bowed her head. "I know, Jesse. But..." She paused as she looked to him again. She looked sad. Impossibly sad. His brow furrowed as he swallowed around the lump in his throat, the tightness in his chest growing.

"Can you tell me… why'd you do that to me? I trusted you, more than I ever trusted _anyone_. You knew all my secrets, and I thought I knew all of yours, too, but… what you did…" She paused, her mouth screwing up as her tears began to slip down her cheeks. "You broke my heart, Jesse…"

His fingers curled under her chin, and she looked at him with a sniffle. Her expression twisted, and he hushed her gently as he put his arm around her. "I'm sorry, Mia… it's not enough, but it's all I've got…"

"I know this life isn't easy…" she began, stumbling through her words. "I know it can mean needing to go off the grid to disappear for a while. I get that. I always understood that maybe we wouldn't always be _together_ , but I thought we'd always be _us_ … I knew back then that we had to get out, and I'm not mad that you had to disappear, or even that you did—I never was."

Jesse looked perplexed, but his brow furrowed as his cheeks turned another dark shade—was it shame?

"I _mad_ about how you did it. You planned that—I know you did. You left me in the middle of the night, dropped a note on your pillow, and figured… what?" She stared at him. If he'd had any answer, he didn't get a chance to give it before she went on. "You could have talked to me—you _should_ have. I didn't need to know where you were going, or for how long—I just needed to know that you were _doing_ it. So why'd you do it like that? Why'd you work so hard to hide?"

Jesse's expression twisted, and he squirmed beneath her gaze. She knew she'd struck a raw nerve from the way he refused to look at her. The shame and guilt that appeared on his face wasn't fresh for being called out—that hurt was old.

She nudged his chin when he stayed quiet for too long, her brow furrowed. "I have to ask… how much do I really mean to you, if you couldn't even tell me about that?" She murmured. "How much do you really trust me?"

"With my life," he insisted, his face twisting into a scowl. "Not that it's worth much…"

"Hey," she demanded, and he squirmed, murmuring a mollified _sorry_ as he found her gaze again.

"I trust you more than anyone, Mia. And you mean the world to me. You know that. Then, and now, you're the only one I want…"

His brow furrowed as he paused, bowing his head. She reached for him, cupping his face in her hands as she tipped him up to meet her gaze. When she called for his attention, he readily gave it, but his expression was lined with anguish.

"So, tell me—what were you thinking back then, Jesse?"

He pulled her closer, pressing his face into her chest. She was warm, and he could feel the soft flutter of her heartbeat where he pressed his cheek. The old image from his nightmares stirred up again—in a firefight, in bed, on the road. It didn't matter, because it always ended the same—Mia, dead or dying, broken and bloodied, and no chance of saving her.

 _It's fine. She's fine. She's right here, right now. I've got her._ His chest heaved, tight and uncomfortable as he tried to breathe. _But I didn't… not for a long time, I didn't…_

Shame, guilt, fear—old hurts roiled in his gut, and he felt sick. As if sensing his turmoil, Mia put her arms around him. The tension in his limbs slowly trickled away as she carded her fingers through his hair, leaving soft kisses on his crown. She leaned back, gently tipping him up to look at her. Anguish, sorrow, and regret—all palpable in his expression, she thumbed over his lips. Everything about the situation was uncomfortable for him—the water, the way she looked at him, the anxiety skittering out over his frayed nerves.

"You never did give me an answer," she murmured. Jesse turned his face away, and she could see the flush creep into his ears, even against the tan of his skin. She pulled him into her chest again, resting her cheek atop his hair. "Don't I deserve that much, after all this time?"

He put his arms around her, his one hand clinging to the space between her shoulder blades. "I was scared, Mia. That's why I did it…"

He felt her flinch at the sound of his voice before she sat back. "What were you scared of, Jesse?"

He felt hot and embarrassed and his stomach churned. "A lot of things. It was hard to leave you. It was _so hard_ … and I regretted the way I did it, too… I told myself it was better that way—that you were safer if I wasn't around, since everything was fallin' apart." He paused with a grimace.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you gettin' hurt—or worse… I was scared of that—of something happening to you. I was scared of the look you were going to give me when I told you I had to go. I was scared that you'd want to come with me, and I wouldn't be able to say no when you did. I was scared…" He trailed off, and he squeezed his eyes shut. _I was scared that I'd break your heart… and I did a fine job of it, anyway._

As if she could sense his thoughts, she took his face in her hands. He looked up at her, a sad and pathetic expression filled with the remorse of a man who had realised his transgressions a long time ago, but didn't know if he deserved redemption, or forgiveness.

She leaned down to kiss him, slow and sweet, before she sat back again. "Would you have asked me? Or waited for me to ask?"

Jesse swallowed. "Does it matter?"

He was deflecting, and she sighed. "I guess not…"

He squirmed. "I'd have asked," he muttered under his breath. "I _wanted_ you to come with me. And I knew you'd say yes if I asked. I couldn't risk that…"

Mia drew her thumb along his cheekbone. "But would it have been so bad, having me on the run with you?"

"Damn it, Mia, yes!" Jesse interjected. "I can't be worryin' about you while I'm tryin' to save my own skin."

Mia frowned. "Who says I need you to worry about me?"

Jesse's face twisted into a scowl. "I don't give a good God damn if you _want_ me worryin' about you or not," he insisted. "I don't want to see you get hurt. And bein' on the run with me is a surefire way for that to happen."

"Being _alive_ is a surefire way for me to get hurt, Jesse," Mia added.

"Now you're splittin' hairs," he growled. "Don't do that. You know exactly what I meant, and don't pretend you didn't."

A tense silence settled between them as he regarded her with an angry stare.

She sighed as she bowed her head. "I know. And I know I'd have slowed you down, too…"

"Mia…"

"I'd never _invite_ myself, you know? If you'd asked me to come along, of course I'd have said yes, but I'd never ask," she murmured.

"And that's exactly why I couldn't do it, then," he mumbled, leaning into her shoulder.

There was a long silence as she nuzzled into his hair, and he kissed along her shoulder, then up the curve of her throat. "I wanted you to come with me, and I knew you'd say yes if I asked," he muttered. "I knew the look you were going to give me when I said I had to go, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from askin' you to come with me, because _damn me_ , I didn't want to leave you behind…" A beat. "But I had to…"

"Oh, Jesse…" She pressed a soft kiss into his forehead.

"I know I should have talked to you—should have said _somethin'_ to you before I took off. I should have contacted you sooner, too, but I just…" He paused, chewing on his lips for a moment before he looked up at her again. "I couldn't face you."

Another long silence followed as Mia regarded him with an unreadable expression. Jesse squirmed beneath her gaze, and felt compelled to go on.

"Eventually, my needs outweighed my fears, and that's why I'm here now, but I know that don't make it right. I'm sorry, Mia. That's all I can say. I know it ain't enough, but… it's all I got."

She leaned into his shoulder as she pressed her hands against his chest. "I want to leave this behind us, Jesse…"

"Me, too…"

"Then I need you to promise me—no matter what—that you'll tell me the truth. Don't lie to me, don't hide the truth from me, and don't ever run away from me like that again—even if it's hard," she whispered. "This has to be built on trust, and if I can't trust you to be honest with me, then what are we even doing here?"

Leaning back to look at him, he could barely look her in the eye. She raised her brows expectantly— _well?_ —and he lifted his pinky. "I promise, Mia."

Mia smiled gratefully as she hooked her pinky in his. "Good. I'll hold you to it."

Putting her arms around his neck, she leaned in to kiss him softly. He was eager to return the gesture, the tension between them rapidly dissolving.

"Thank you," she murmured, touching her forehead against his when they parted.

Jesse raised a curious brow, thumbing over the swell of her lips. "What for?"

"Lots of things," she laughed. "For listening. For talking about this." A beat. "For coming back…"

He drew her in to kiss her again, slow and sweet. "Anytime, honeybee…"

When they paused, Mia tucked into the furrow of his shoulder, arms wrapped around his shoulders. His fingers trailed up and down along her spine as he breathed in the subtle scent of her skin. "I don't know how long I can stay here with you," he murmured, nuzzling into her throat. "But you've got my word, Mia, I'll let you know."

She nodded as she gave him a squeeze. "Good."

As the water began to go tepid, Jesse lifted his hand to examine it. "We're goin' all pruney, sweet pea. Think we should get out?" He murmured against her skin.

Mia snorted out a laugh as she scooted forward, popping the stopper out. "I suppose we could do that. Do you want to go watch some more TV?" She asked as she slipped out of the tub.

Jesse followed suit, taking the plush towel she handed him. "No," he put in, answering her question. She watched him shuffle awkwardly with the towel for a minute, then took it back, helping him dry off.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he murmured with a chuckle. She smiled as she put a soft kiss against the dip in his collarbones, humming a soft sound of agreement. Mia picked up his metallic arm from where it lay on the counter, surprised at how weighty it was.

As she offered it to him, he beckoned her closer. "C'mere, I'll show you how to put it on," he said. Mia watched curiously as Jesse instructed her— _hold this here, line these up, push that_ —he winced as she pushed the mechanism into place, hearing a soft click, followed by a barely-there thrumming.

He began to flex his wrist, wiggling his fingers. "Got it?" He asked. Mia's fingers traced along the patterns on his forearm, brushing over the skull motif before she nodded.

"I think so," she mumbled. Jesse hummed a sound of satisfaction, picking up the towel to return the favour and dry her off.

She let him, waiting patiently as he finished. The way he touched her was innocent, but warmth still pooled in her belly and spread out over her skin. He saved her hair for last, slipping the pins out of place and watching the thick, dark locks tumble down her back.

He thumbed over her lips, and she glanced down as she teased her fingers along the groove in his hips. "I miss you, Jesse…"

The implication wasn't lost on him, and he smirked as he backed her out of the lavish bathroom. "Already?" He teased her. Mia bit her lip as she nodded, catching his gaze.

Jesse chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Not now, honeybee. You and me, we've got some snugglin' to make up for."

Mia giggled, then let out a shout of surprise as Jesse hoisted her up to toss her onto the bed. She squawked in protest, but he'd already hopped onto the bed to smother her with his body. She laughed against his chest as she put her arms around his torso, and he scooped her up and turned over onto their sides. Mia sighed happily as the two of them squirmed and shifted around until she was slotted up against him nicely, her back pressed against his chest.

Jesse nestled into the slope of her shoulder, leaving slow kisses over her skin. Silence hung between them as they relished the soft warmth that set in around them. Jesse gave her a hard squeeze—like if he let go of her, she might disappear.

"Will you still be here when I wake up tomorrow?" She mumbled, already half asleep.

Jesse stuck his pinky up, and she snorted as she curled her own around it. "I promise, Mia," he replied, kissing at the back of her shoulder.

Mia relaxed in his arms, and he smiled as she melted into him a little more readily. "You're a good one, Jesse McCree," she murmured, kissing the back of his knuckles.

He felt the swell of pride and ache of remorse well up in his chest as he pulled her little closer. "That's more than I deserve, Mia—from you, or anyone. But I appreciate you thinkin' that of me…"

"Don't be like that," she mumbled, tightening her grip on him.

"It's true, Mia," he murmured. "I'm not a good man…"

"And I'm not a good woman," she snapped. After a moment of tension passed, she deflated with a quiet sigh. "We're both just people, Jesse. You deserve some happiness in this world, and so do I. And I'm happy I found it with you. Don't spoil that…"

Jesse gave her another hard squeeze, and he heard the huff of her struggling to breathe. As he loosened his grip—just enough to let her breathe—he mumbled a quiet _sorry_ into her shoulder.

"Just be here tomorrow morning, Jesse," Mia mumbled, her breath slow as she slipped further towards slumber. "I want to make breakfast with you."

Jesse slipped his fingers up into hers, and she hummed as his lips caressed over the skin of her throat. "Waffles?"

"You better…"

Jesse laughed as he gave her a playful bite on her shoulder, rubbing his scruff into her skin to make her squirm. "Alright, honeybee. You got it."

Mia relaxed again, and he could hear the sleepy smile in her voice as she smiled. "Good…"

* * *

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! If you liked my writing, please leave me a review to let me know! It makes my day every time, and helps motivate me to continue writing!_ ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭❤️


	4. The Space Between

_Thank you so much for being patient with me while I worked on this chapter. I got side-tracked and distracted by real life, as well as my other stories in the meantime, and the whole Retribution/Archives event, wow! But, here we finally are! I'd considered splitting this chapter into smaller ones, but given that it's been so long since I updated, I decided to keep the length. Hopefully it was worth the wait!_

 _Due to the explicit/adult nature of the content in this chapter, this is an abridged version of the full chapter, which will only be available on AO3/Archive of Our Own._

 _In keeping with FFN's Terms of Service, I cannot link directly to the AO3 version of the story, but I use the same handle on AO3, and the story is titled the same, as well. If you wish to read the chapter in its entirety, please find it there!_

* * *

Jesse slowly peeked his eyes open in the dark room, glancing at the low orange hue of the clock on the bedside table—3:07 AM. Cool moonlight spilled into the bedroom through the open bathroom window.

He remembered where he was, after a few seconds of confusion passed over him. It almost seemed like a dream. It had been ages since he'd been in a comfortable bed, and even longer since—

In his arms, a peacefully slumbering Mia lay curled up on her side. He leaned in to press warm, open-mouthed kisses on the sun-kissed skin of her shoulder. "There she is."

She stirred and drew in a deep breath, eyes remaining shut. Turning over her shoulder, she coaxed him in for a gentle kiss, reaching back to card her fingers through his tousled hair. "I've had this dream before," she murmured. His chest ached at how sad she sounded, and she turned back over.

He nestled into the crook of her throat. "Me, too," he admitted, squeezing her a little tighter.

"Now, you'll tell me that you have to go, and I'll wake up in a panic, so… I hope you don't mind if I just stay sleeping," she mumbled, voice still hoarse.

He chuckled as he pressed kisses along the curve of her throat. "It's still time for sleepin' anyway, sugar plum. But don't you fret—I ain't leavin'..."

She sucked in a breath, eyes popping open as she turned over her shoulder. There he was, tucked in snugly against her, his features worn and sleepy.

"Jesse…"

"Yeah?"

She rolled to face him, cupping his cheeks. He chuckled as she touched him, like she didn't quite believe he was there. "Holy shit…" She sighed, and a moment later she buried her face in against his chest. "You're really here. I thought I dreamt all of that…"

Jesse couldn't help his laugh as he pressed his face into the thick mess of her curls. "You've got a pretty vivid imagination there, sweetheart," he cooed. Pleasant tension settled in his core as she hummed, touching and caressing him all over—like she wanted to be _really_ sure he was there.

A pleasant chiming sound called their attention, and she let out a deep exhale against his lower belly, where she'd made her way down to. Jesse wondered who would be sending her a message at this hour? And why didn't she have her phone on silent?

He watched her scoot over and tap the light on, picking up her phone. Tossing it down, she hopped off the bed with a frustrated sigh and stalked into the bathroom.

"Somethin' the matter, honeybee?" He called after her, stifling a yawn as he stretched himself out. Mia reappeared in the doorway.

"One of my jobs needs me to cover a shift."

Jesse frowned as he slipped out of bed, crossing the room to catch her around the waist. "Needs you? Or is tellin' you?" _What kind of bullshit_ — Silence passed between them, and he huffed. "Well?"

"My boss at the coffee shop asked me earlier to cover the opening shift, but I never replied. She just sent me another message, asking if I could do it or not. I have to be there before 5:00 AM, when we open, but…"

Jesse guided her back to the bed, tossing her phone into the drawer of her bedside table after making sure it was set to silent. He sat on the edge of the mattress, cradling her hands in his.

"It's Goddamn 3 o'clock in the mornin', and she's sendin' you messages to pick up a shift? What's she doin' up at this hour?" He griped. "You really want to go in today?"

Mia shook her head, and he scooted back onto the mattress. She followed him, and they settled back into the bedding, his chest pressed up against her back as he wrapped his arms snugly around her.

"So then why are you?" He asked, putting a soft kiss behind her ear.

A breath.

"I'm not."

"Oh?" He cooed, pecking kisses across the slope of her shoulder.

"It's my day off," she replied, squirming a little. "I should still reply and let her know—"

"If your boss is too thick to read between the lines of silence, honeybee, then I've got bad news for you," he mumbled, his kisses becoming a little more insistent as he bit along her pulse. "Leave it alone. She can find someone else to handle it."

She bit her lip as her body relaxed in his arms.

"Good girl."

* * *

 _It's so warm…_ Strong arms were wrapped around her, back pressed against a broad chest. Barely awake, she sighed as she felt insistent kisses along her pulse.

"Morning, boy," she mumbled, voice thick with sleep as she let herself relax. He was here—like he'd promised.

He didn't reply, his hold on her loosening. She drew in a sharp breath as she opened her eyes, turning over her shoulder to look at him.

"Something wrong, Jess?" She murmured, searching his face for an answer.

"I've got to go, honeybee," he mumbled.

Her brow furrowed as she turned over to face him, her pulse spiking. "What? Why? What happened?"

"I have to go," he insisted, pulling away from her to stand from the bed.

Mia scrambled after him, grabbing at his hand. "Wait, Jesse, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong. You just got here, and you're leaving again?" _You said you'd stay…_

He didn't answer her, and wouldn't look at her as he picked up his clothes, pulling them on. Mia hopped out of the bed, pulling on his clothes. She scrambled after him as he stomped out of the room.

"Jesse! Please, don't go!" The ache in her voice was palpable, and it abraded her to beg, but she was barely awake and confused—hadn't they _just_ talked about this? "At least talk to me! Tell me what's going on." There had to be a reason he was leaving so abruptly, and she needed to know.

"You promised!"

He paused at that, standing in the entryway of her apartment. Without looking back at her, he picked up his serape off the wall and slung it over his shoulders. "I've got to go, Mia. Don't wait for me."

The breath faded from her chest as a fathomless pit formed in her stomach. It hurt to breathe. "Jesse…"

He picked up his hat from the wall peg, and stepped out the door.

" _Jesse!_ "

Mia sucked in a sharp breath as she sat up straight. At her side, the sheets were tidy. Her heart beat too loudly in her ears, and a sick feeling rose up in her stomach. She barely bit back the dry heave that rose in her throat—had all of it been a dream? Everything? It had felt so real…

She slumped back into the sheets, unable to hold in her anguished wail. Her body ached with the tension in her limbs, and even if she could have, she wouldn't have bothered to stifle the sound of her sobs.

The sound of heavy footfalls hurrying towards her room alerted her, and she looked up—

A half-dressed Jesse rushed through the doorway, anxious concern on his features as he hopped onto the bed. "Hey, Mia—what's wrong? What happened?"

She reached for him, clambering to feel the warmth of his skin under his fingers. "It's you," she sobbed out, bewildered and aching.

Jesse took her face in his hands, trying to catch her hazy gaze. "Yeah, it's me, honeybee. What's got you all shook up?"

"You left. You left me," she sobbed out, throwing herself against him. Anxiety rose up in his chest and twisted his guts as he pulled her in.

"Mia, we talked about this—"

"No," she stopped him. "I had a dream. It was just a dream…" He wasn't sure whether she repeated herself for his benefit, or her own.

"Mia, what's goin' on?" Jesse demanded, though his tone was gentle.

Mia's chest heaved with sobs as she tried to get the words out. "It was a dream," she repeated, though she didn't sound so convinced herself. "You were here with me, you were holding me, then you said 'I've got to go' and I kept asking you why and you kept telling me you had to go, and you wouldn't answer me _why_ and I _begged_ you to stay because you just got here and you just _left_. You said… you said…" She hiccuped, and Jesse hushed her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Dream me sounds like a real asshole," he tried to joke, but Mia only sobbed, letting him hold her as she tried to calm down. A pit formed in his stomach, and he pressed kisses against the crown of her hair. _I'm sorry…_

Trying to suppress her sobs only succeeded in giving her a headache, so she let it pass through her, tucked in snugly against his bare chest. When her breathing finally settled, she sat back, wiping feebly at her eyes. "You said 'don't wait for me'," she muttered, finally.

Guilt rose up in Jesse's throat like bile, and he shook his head as he caught her chin in his fingers. "Hey, now… it was just a dream, huh? I'm still here, right?"

Mia nodded meekly, pulling him down into a kiss. He obliged, tugging her a little closer as she wound her arms around his neck. "Yeah… yeah, you're right," she mumbled, burying into the crook of his shoulder. "You're here, and you're going to stay…"

She trembled in his arms, clearly still unsettled, and he nodded his head as he stroked his fingers through her tousled curls. "As long as I can, honeybee."

Mia breathed in the smell of soap, and the smoke of a cigar. She slumped into him, and he played his fingers through her thick tresses, brushing a thumb along her brow as he watched the tension slowly drain out of her. When she had settled, he pressed a soft kiss against the bridge of her nose.

"You hungry, sweetheart?"

She mirrored his sweet smile. "Maybe. What's for breakfast?"

He chuckled as he took her hand, kissing her fingers. "I'm makin' waffles, like I promised," he said, with a self-satisfied grin. "You want to come out and help?"

She sighed as she coaxed him into a slow kiss, carding her fingers through his dark hair briefly before she nodded. "Okay. Just let me get decent and I'll meet you in the kitchen," she murmured. Jesse hummed as he grazed his fingertips down her belly.

"Do you have to?" He cooed, pressing teasing kisses along the column of her throat. His scruff scraped against her skin and she squirmed.

"I'm not going into the kitchen naked, Jesse," she scolded him through her laughter. "Go on. I'll be there soon."

Jesse gave her a quick kiss, then scooted off the bed. He cast a lingering glance backward as she flopped into the mattress, extending her body in a luxuriant stretch.

"Don't take too long," he teased. "The waffles'll get cold."

"Oh, no," she drawled. "Not cold waffles."

Jesse laughed as she waved him off, heading back towards the kitchen.

* * *

When Mia finally made an appearance, Jesse visibly paused to look at her, pupils widening as his nostrils flared. She wore a sleepy smile, and one of his old flannel shirts. _Damn it…_

"You would've been better off showing up naked," Jesse mumbled as she craned up for a kiss. Mia snorted as she rubbed affectionately over the plane of his belly.

"I know," she teased with a cheeky wink. She was well aware of how much he liked her wearing his old shirts, and the effect it usually had on him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her a little closer, putting a kiss on her crown.

"You're a menace, is what you are," he scolded.

She hummed a chuckle as she gave him a squeeze. "Smells good," she mused, kissing his chest. "Like home."

Jesse nodded. "Marisol was kind enough to give me her recipe the last time I was in her neck of the woods."

Mia looked perplexed. "When was that?"

He winced. "A few years ago. I, uh…" He cleared his throat as he squirmed, looking properly embarrassed. "I lost track of you, after you left Overwatch…"

A pit formed in Mia's stomach, and she put her cheek against his chest, listening to the flutter of his heartbeat for a minute as she closed her eyes. "Well… you found me, so I guess it doesn't matter," she said.

"...You're not upset?"

"I mean… I'm a _little_ upset, but I'm not going to hold it over you," she admitted. "You and I have been through enough, and it's clear to me you did enough self-flagellation in the years between to make up for any lambasting I'd give. In the end, you found me." She paused. "Even if you needed Abuela's help."

Alright, that was a fair jab, he decided. He gave her another squeeze, then wriggled out of her hold to pop the waffle onto a plate. She glanced at the bowl, then patted the round curve of his ass.

"I'll make up some whipped cream. I think I even have some strawberries left for you," she said, watching him ladle some more batter into the hot iron. He smiled fondly, but silence hung between them while they worked.

Jesse set a plate of two waffles down for each of them, a pleased smile on his face as Mia set the ramekin of sliced strawberries and small bowl of whipped cream in front of him.

"You still take yours with syrup?" He teased, watching her cross back towards the cupboard. She gave an affirmative hum as her answer, pulling down a glass bottle.

"I'll make the cinnamon butter syrup next time, but maple syrup will do, this time," she replied, tousling his hair as she set the bottle on the table. She could see the tension in his shoulders as she took her seat, and waited while he shoveled a few forkfuls into his mouth. When it became clear he wasn't going to broach the subject of what was bothering him, she hummed, stretching a leg out to rest her foot in his lap.

He looked at her curiously, and she smirked. "Something's got you all tense, cowboy. Care to share with the class?" Her tone was light and teasing, but his expression darkened.

"How often do you have those dreams?"

Her brows shot up in surprise. Had it bothered him that much? She pulled her foot back. "Not for a while," she admitted, but the edge in her voice told him that there was more unsaid.

"And before?"

A beat passed while she squirmed in her seat, and instead of answering, she poked at her waffles and took another bite. His hard gaze bore into her, and he stayed still while he watched her, waiting.

"Not that much," she mumbled finally, when he wouldn't let up.

"How often?"

"I don't know," she huffed. "A few times a month, maybe?"

 _For four years?_ Guilt twisted in his chest, and his hard expression became a scowl.

"Really, it's not that big of a deal, Jesse. You can't take it back, and it's not your fault, so stop looking at me like that."

His expression softened as he leaned forward on his elbows. "It _is_ my fault, though," he muttered. "I can't do anything about it now, but that don't make me feel any better about it."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them as Jesse stared at his waffles, and Mia sat with her hands in her lap. She swallowed.

"Did you ever have dreams?"

"What." His look was sharp, but she saw the way he squirmed beneath her gaze.

"Did you ever dream about me, while you were away? Not necessarily bad, but—"

"All the time," he ground out. By the way his expression softened, she could figure that meant not all of them were nightmares.

"So, you know not all dreams are bad. It's not like every time I dreamt of you it was a nightmare where you left me at the end—" He winced, but nodded. "What kind of dreams did you have about me?" She put her foot back in his lap, trying to change the subject.

He let out a long sigh through his nose, and stroked the bridge of her foot while he tucked back into his waffles. "All kinds. Some of them nice—you and me on a date somewhere fancy, or camping out in the woods, or sometimes even bein' intimate." He paused as his fingers slowed. "Mostly, though, they were nasty."

"I'm sorry… Tell me about them?"

"I'd rather not…"

"Jesse," she sighed, crossing her arms.

"You'll pardon me if I don't feel like havin' to remember seein' you hurt or dead," he snapped.

Mia stood and crossed towards him, taking his face in her hands to tip him up. "They were just dreams, right?"

Jesse closed his eyes, deflating with a deep sigh. He turned to kiss her palm, taking hold of her wrists. "Yeah."

"You're here, and I'm here. That's enough, right?"

Jesse pulled her up into his lap, arms wrapped snugly around her waist as he nuzzled her cheek. "You're a brat."

"We both are," she mused, kissing him softly. "Now… let's get back to eating. You made us a nice breakfast, and I'll be damned if I'm going to eat cold waffles."

Jesse laughed, chasing her lips as she stood. She sighed fondly and took her seat again, happily tucking back into her plate while Jesse did the same.

"Think you're up for a field trip today?" She asked after a few more mouthfuls.

He lifted his head. "Where're we goin'?"

"Well, since it's my day off, I'd planned to go pick up some groceries, anyway. Fridge is running low already, and I know what your appetite is like," she replied, not a little cheeky.

Jesse smiled fondly. "Sure, I'm up for keepin' you company. Should pick up a few things, myself. Can't steal your soap forever, after all."

Mia giggled. "Not unless you want to be smelling like a flower bush while you're living with me." Her smile reached her eyes, and she looked at him with such genuine fondness that his heart stuttered in his chest.

"I love you," he blurted out, and even though it wasn't a new declaration, he still flustered. Mia snorted, finishing her waffles before she picked up her plate and crossed to collect Jesse's empty one. She leaned over to press a soft kiss against his mouth that he was quick to return. She tasted faintly of cinnamon, and maple syrup.

"I love you, too, Jesse," she murmured, touching her forehead to his briefly before she headed back into the kitchen. It wasn't new. It wasn't, but it was like she'd closed her fist around his heart and squeezed.

He watched her back for a minute while she stood at the sink, and rose to cross the space between them.

"Oh!" Jesse's arms wrapped snugly around her from behind, and he squeezed her as he buried his face into the thick mass of her curls. Mia giggled as she patted his forearms. "Something you need, cowboy?

"Just you, honeybee," he murmured, shaking his head as he gave her a harder squeeze. Mia smiled wistfully as she turned over her shoulder, tickling at the scruff under his chin. He sighed and leaned forward to kiss her.

She flicked his nose. "You're a good one, Jesse McCree," she said. "And I'm lucky to have you."

Her gentle words punched the air out of his chest, and he bit back the urge to make another declaration. Instead, he just shook his head fondly as he took a step back.

"Go get dressed," she said over her shoulder, her hands already back in the sink with the dishes. "I unpacked the boxes with your things into my bottom drawer."

Jesse's hands kneaded at the round curve of her ass, and he smirked at the way her breath hitched. "What if I don't want to get dressed?" He inched the shirt up over her hips, one hand slipping around her front to trace along the furrow of her groin. She was bare under the shirt, as he'd expected, and he twitched in his sweats.

"Jesse McCree, don't you dare." Her words had no heat to them, and she flicked some bubbles at him. Jesse nuzzled in the curve of her throat, rifling through the tuft of hair on her mons, but not drifting any lower.

"Aw, come on, honeybee," he whined. "You sure I can't do somethin' for you?"

She stiffened, and turned around, hands still covered in soapy water. "I have dishes to do, and you need to get dressed, because we have groceries that need to be bought." She tried to look severe, but he could see from how she squirmed that his gentle touches had affected her. _Good. The damn shirt's affecting me._

"That's no fun, Mia—"

"Go get dressed, and pick out something for me, too. I'll sit on your face later."

Jesse flustered, and then laughed as he leaned forward to kiss her. She returned the gesture, craning up on her toes.

"You drive a hard bargain, sweetheart, but I accept. I'll hold you to it, though. And don't think I won't."

"So will I," she said, her smile not a little devious. "Now go on," she lifted her foot and pushed on his hip to distance them a little more. "You're a horrible distraction when you're all bare-chested like that."

Jesse preened briefly under her attention, then left a last kiss on her forehead. "That's funny, because I could say the same thing about you wearin' my shirts," he chided, giving her rump a firm squeeze.

"You just keep that up, cowboy," she simmered. "I'm keeping score."

He smiled innocently as he drifted away from her. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talkin' about, honeybee. I've got to go get dressed. Enjoy your dishes."

She flung more soap bubbles at him, but he was already gone.

* * *

"I should go pick up my stuff later," he commented as Mia pulled his hair back with an elastic. She flicked at the short bobtail that hung a couple of inches long at the back of his head.

"Where's that at?"

"I took out a room across town. Wasn't sure how you'd react to me showin' up, and didn't want to be draggin' all my stuff around with me in case things didn't go well."

Mia's expression hardened briefly, and that didn't go unnoticed by him. "I think you know me well enough by now to know how I'd react," she muttered.

Jesse sighed as he cradled her face, pressing a lingering kiss against her forehead. "Maybe," he admitted. "I was hopeful, anyway, and it ended up workin' out; but makin' assumptions is a surefire way to get myself into trouble."

Alright, that was fair, she decided. She didn't imagine he had a lot of things anyway, and it was probably easier to leave them somewhere else until he knew what his options were.

"You had nicer clothes for me than I've got, anyway," he added with a sheepish smile. "Guess I'm lucky you think about that kind of stuff more than I do."

Mia shrugged. "I'd put up with you wearing socks and sandals if it meant you'd come back…"

Jesse laughed, a hand over his chest. "I would _never_ —"

She snorted out a giggle, then pulled him down into a kiss. "Okay. Come with me to the supermarket, then I'll let you go get your things. Supper should be ready by the time you get back."

"That sounds real nice, sweetheart," he murmured, letting her lead him towards the door. "I've missed your cookin'."

"Keep sweet-talking me, cowboy," she drawled. "You're still the one who's going to be doing the dishes."

* * *

Jesse followed Mia through the narrow aisles of her local supermarket. She mostly stuck to the edges, and they were at the bakery, now. While she read the ingredients on a loaf of bread, Jesse rested his chin on her hair.

"So what's for supper?"

"You're not slick, Jesse," she murmured, putting the loaf back on the shelf, and choosing a different one. "I'm making pollo a la plancha with black beans and rice."

"What's the pork butt for, then?"

"Do you want edible meat or not?"

"That's a trick question," he replied, poking at her side. "Are you goin' to make carnitas?"

"I could." A beat passed. "You still like puerco pibil, right?"

"I sure do," he said, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.

Mia laughed. "I'm going to make that, and some poc chuc. We can do tamales later this week, if there's some leftovers."

"How about some chili?"

"You mean the stuff I used to make on base?" Jesse nodded eagerly. She rolled her eyes. "Are you paying for the groceries? Beef's expensive. Even chuck."

"They're _our_ groceries, honeybee. I asked if I could stay with you, but I ain't a freeloader." A beat. "So to answer the question: yeah, I am."

"Jesse…"

"I'll help you cook," he insisted, like he was still trying to convince her. "I'll even wash the dishes!"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly. "You're the worst," she sighed. "Alright, we can get some chuck steak and I'll make you chili. Might need to pick up some habaneros and dried cascabels, but I've got the anchos at home."

Jesse beamed. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"I'm only going to ask you to remember that I have two jobs, and some of this stuff takes a long time, so you might need to pitch in a bit."

"Of course." Jesse kissed the back of her neck, and she gently swatted him away.

"We're in public," she scolded, but there was no bite to her words. He smiled as he teased his fingers along the exposed skin at the small of her back. Mia worried her lip with her teeth as she shivered, and hooked her arm around his to distract him.

"We can go to the butcher down the road for the chuck. The beef here sucks, and it's more expensive, too. I think we have most of what we need, otherwise. Just need to go grab—"

"Mimi?" Mia froze. "Hey, Mimi!"

Jesse watched Mia's shoulders draw back, jolting like she'd been shocked. She turned over her shoulder, and the smile she forced was so tight and falsetto that he almost snorted.

"Sandy, how are you? I didn't expect to see you on this end of town," Mia said, almost through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I know, but this supermarket makes the _best_ hot potato salad," Sandy replied. Mia's face pinched briefly before she forced another smile.

"Hot potato salad?" She tried to hide her grimace. "That sounds… interesting."

Jesse sucked his lips in briefly to hide his snicker, waiting patiently while Mia exchanged strained pleasantries with the pretty blonde. Eventually, she turned towards Jesse with a wry smile.

"And who's this handsome stranger?" She asked, her smile far too flirtatious.

Jesse's own smile was thin as he stuck his hand out. "Joel Morricone," he offered—an old, _old_ pseudonym that nearly made Mia choke, but Sandy shook glady.

"Nice to meet you, Joel. I'm Sandy. Mimi and I work together at the coffee shop. You must be a friend of hers?"

Jesse hummed. "Somethin' like that. Partner, I guess. Little more serious than 'boyfriend', I think?" He glanced to Mia, like he was asking for her approval. She nodded when Sandy looked to her for confirmation.

She looked intrigued as she elbowed Mia's side. "Ooh, Mimi didn't tell us she was seeing someone," she commented slyly, then turned to Jesse again. "Y'all must be fresh, then?"

Mia's smile faded and she subtly crossed her index fingers to make an X as Jesse glanced at her—so, Mia didn't trust her. Well, then—neither did he.

His smile didn't fade as he regarded her, but Mia saw the way the gesture faded from his eyes. "We're long distance. I just came into town last night for the first time in… a while." He caught Mia mouthing something to herself, but didn't quite see what it was.

"I see," Sandy said. She was beaming, but something about her smile struck Jesse as simpering, and he checked his watch.

"Hey, honeybee, you said our appointment was at 12:30, right?" He asked, looking towards Mia.

"Yeah. What time is it now?" She replied, not missing a beat as she scooted a little closer to him, gripping her basket with the intensity of a woman desperate to be away from her current circumstances.

"Just about high noon—" Mia made the most unattractive grimace as she dug her fingers into his arm. "We should get along."

"Yes, we should," she agreed.

"Well, Sandy, it was nice meetin' you, but we've got an appointment to keep. Enjoy your hot potato salad," he said jovially, catching Mia's hand to twine their fingers as he pulled her away.

Sandy waved after them. "It was nice meeting you, too, Joel. Y'all take care now!"

* * *

Arriving back at Mia's apartment, she sighed loudly as she knocked the door shut behind them.

"Glad to be home?" Jesse cooed, putting a quick kiss on her crown.

"Glad to not be around Sandy Perkins anymore," she replied, setting her bushel of groceries on the counter. Jesse hummed. "She's not a bad person, but she's a nosy busybody and a gossip. Everyone at Kōfihaus is going to know we're a thing by my next shift." There was a pause as Mia glanced at the doorway. "She's _also_ a homewrecker."

Jesse raised a brow at her. "You know I wouldn't—"

"I know," she stopped him. "That didn't cross my mind, but that doesn't mean I want to sit through watching her try, you know?"

Jesse gave her an exasperated smile as he kissed her forehead, and silence hung between them as they shuffled around the kitchen, putting their things away.

"You go by Mimi here?" He asked, stacking some cans into the tiny pantry.

"They all know my name is Mia," she replied, answering the unspoken part of the question. "But when I started working at Kōfihaus, there was another girl there—Miyako—who went by Miya, too. Different spelling, but same pronunciation, so they just called me Mimi, instead."

"Got it," he said with a nod. "So what were you sayin' earlier, sweet pea?"

"Huh?" Mia looked perplexed. "When?"

"Earlier, in the supermarket. After I told Sandy we were long distance, you mouthed somethin' to yourself," he replied. Her shoulders grew tense, and he smirked. "Thought you were sly, huh? I know what you're like."

"It's not important, Jesse. Just reminding myself we needed to get the cascabels," she lied.

Jesse's hands sat on his hips, and he stared at her intently. "That how you want to be?"

Mia's shoulders sagged, and she sighed. "Fifteen-hundred forty nine days."

"What?"

"That's what I said to myself in the supermarket. 1549 days," she repeated.

Jesse looked perplexed. "What's that mean?"

Mia sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Never mind, don't worry about it."

A long pause filled the space between them as she continued stacking produce into the fridge and Jesse—slowly—put two and two together. "Oh," he finally said. Mia snorted, but she didn't say anything. "Were you really keepin' track?"

The air was thick with tension, her fingers gripping tightly around a bushel of celery. "No," she replied, shaking her head. "No, I never counted. I never kept track. The number just came to me, but…"

"You always did have a knack for that kind of thing," he mumbled. There was another pause as Jesse rifled a hand through his hair. "Was it really that long?"

A beat.

"Yeah, I think so…" He heard the tremor in her voice, and closed the distance between them.

"Hey," he cooed, nuzzling into her crown as she buried her face against his chest. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to keep apologizing, Jesse," she scolded him, voice muffled by his shirt. "I'm just a little raw, still. I guess some part of me really expected never to see you again, so I'm having a little trouble believing you're here. That's all…"

Jesse hummed as his hands slid further down on her hips, curling into the belt loops of her shorts as he tugged at them. "Need another reminder?"

She snorted a quiet giggle, and leaned up to kiss him. "I'll get it figured out eventually," she replied. He pushed a kiss against her mouth, and Mia could sense the urgency behind it.

"How about if I need one, then?" He cooed, lips teasing against hers. She really laughed at that, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"You feeling all needy, cowboy?" She purred, though her voice had a teasing edge.

"I missed you, Mia," he answered, looking sore, and a little more serious than she expected. Her expression softened as she coaxed him down into another soft kiss.

"Alright, Jesse—I missed you, too. So tell me what you need. You've taken such good care of me since you got back…"

The low, sultry sound of her voice made him shiver. "I like to be pampered, too, sometimes…"

Her smile became just a little wicked, and he bit his lip as she stepped back. "Well… I think that can be arranged, but you'll have to be patient. I have supper to make, and you've got some things to collect, if I remember right."

Jesse's expression fell, but of course, she was right. It wasn't that he was _really_ disappointed, though—they both knew she was teasing him outright.

It didn't abrade him as much as it could have—he knew she'd make it worth his while to be patient. And a little anticipation was good for them both.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! If you liked my writing, please leave me a review to let me know! It makes my day every time, and helps motivate me to continue writing! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭❤️_


End file.
